The Baby In Question
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Bones wants to have a baby, but the man she wants to be the father doesn't want to have anything to do with it, because she doesn't want him to be around it.
1. Bones' Request

**A/N: Okay all you flamers! With the help of a now dear fanfic friend Boneslover10, I am rewriting parts of this story that is not Bones and hope that it is better for you so you all will all SHUT UP! I know that it wasn't Bones, but instead of being rude you could have done what she did and tell me that it wasn't Bones and make suggestions to make it better. Of all the people who have told me that this wasn't Bones, she is the ONLY one I'm not mad at or upset with!**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was walking outside the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C. She took in a deep breath of fresh air. She had her light brown hair flowing across her shoulders. She just got off from the Jeffersonian for the day and is taking a jog around the capital city. As she looks around all she sees are little children. Babies, infants… Brennan always wondered what kind of parent she would be. All the time she spent working at the Jeffersonian would take away from the time she could spend with the child. She sucked in some air and held onto it in her lungs. She knew that being a mother wasn't an easy job; but at the moment Dr. Brennan thought she was up for the challenge. Just then she saw Booth walk out of the Jeffersonian. She walked over to him.

"Booth, what are you doing out here?" Brennan asked.

"I need you to come with me. I want to discuss something with you." Booth replied.

"Really? I wanted to talk to you about something myself." Brennan stated.

"Come on, we'll talk on the way." Booth said. They walked over to Booth's SUV and they got in. After putting on their seatbelts Brennan looked at Booth.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Brennan asked.

"I was wondering if you would come to Parker's birthday party with me on Saturday. When he was with me last weekend he asked me when he would see you again." Booth responded.

"I can go. If it's for Parker, I'll go." Brennan stated.

"Thank you. Well, you said you wanted to talk to me. What's going on Bones?" Booth asked.

"I need a favor of you." She said looking at him with those deep brown, sincere eyes of hers.

"Anything for you." He said to her curious of what she was going to say. Brennan sighed because she knew it was not going to be easy for him to hear or accept.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about children. With my career choice, I don't know if I would be able to take care of a child on my own; so I need somebody to help me. I can't have a child myself. I was curious if you would father a child for me." Brennan said straight out without so much as even taking a breath. Booth looked at her with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what she had just said.

"You want me to father a child for you? Don't you think there is somebody else who could be a better choice? I mean we haven't known each other that long. We work together. I wouldn't have much time for a child either. I already don't get to see Parker that much." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Booth, the reason you don't get to see Parker very much is because he lives with his mother and you never married so you don't have the same rights that his mother has. But, I don't want to marry you, or even for you to have much to do with the child. I only need you for the act of receiving the child." Brennan said.

"Wait, you don't want me to have anything to do with my son or daughter? You are out of your mind. That's not the way I wanted to go." He said as he stared at Brennan.

"I know you are busy which is why I want you to help the first time, and just kind of leave us alone." Brennan said sincerely.

"No way, I am not helping you in this if I can't see this child." Booth exclaimed. He put the key in the ignition of the SUV and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked.

"I'm taking you home. I'm wishing that you would forget this crazy idea." Booth replied. "I can't believe you even said something like that."

"You know what; I never should have asked you. Let me out of here. Stop the car." Brennan said taking off her seatbelt.

"Bones, where are you going?" Booth asked.

"I'm going back to the Jeffersonian. Now let me out of the car." Brennan said. Booth kept driving. "I'm not kidding; I will get out of a moving car. Just stop, right now." Booth ignored Brennan and kept driving down the road until he had to stop at a red light. Brennan opened her door and got out of the car.

"Bones!" Booth hollered through the open window. Just then the light turned green and the car behind Booth honked because he wasn't moving.


	2. The Confrontation

The next day, Brennan is working in the lab. Booth walked into the lab and puts his hand on her shoulder. Brennan saw his shadow, and started talking.

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I was insensitive towards you. I guess if it is your child, you would want to see it." Brennan said. Booth stared at her. "I know that it must have been hard for me saying I want your child, but that you could never see it."

"It was very hard to hear, I understand why you would say that, but I want you to know that I can't just let this child go when it's my own flesh and blood. Booth said to her, Brennan turned around to look at him.

"I just thought that it would be in our best interest, yours, mine, and the baby's if you weren't around." Brennan stated.

"How can you say that Bones? I am that baby's father! Whether it's a boy or a girl, it will need me. You can't be both mother and father to a child when you can barely be a mother." Booth said. Brennan glared at him.

"How dare you say that?" Brennan replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You don't have the time to be a mother Bones. You spend your life at the Jeffersonian. How are you going to raise a child by yourself?" Booth questioned. Brennan looked at her shoes or the floor, but wouldn't answer Booth.

"You are a working parent. You seem to handle everything just fine." Brennan replied.

"Bones, Parker lives with his mother; I don't see him very often, and when I do he's with me at the office. You don't want that for a child do you?" Booth questioned.

"I don't know Booth. Maybe I could take some time off to raise a child. Or I could have somebody look after it while I worked." Brennan reasoned.

"What about before the baby is born? You can't work and take care of yourself at the same time." Booth stated.

"Why not? I do now." Brennan said.

"It's different Bones. When you have a child it's a lot different." Booth replied. Angela walked into the room.

"Bren, we need to get out of here now, and talk. I've heard the news circling the office that happened yesterday, and Cam thinks that we need to discuss it." Angela said.

"Okay." Brennan said. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro walked out of the lab leaving Booth behind them.

"What just happened here?" Booth asked himself as his partner walked out of his sight. He shrugged and sighed. He didn't ever think that he would understand his partner. She just didn't understand how life would be different with a child. He wasn't sure that she would ever understand just how different it is to have a baby. Booth shakes his head. If she doesn't know now she certainly will soon.


	3. Last Resort

Both Zack and Booth follow Bones out of the lab.

"What do you mean? Do you want the father to be a part of the child's life now?" Booth asks her. Bones just looks down at her shoes.

"Maybe I was wrong to ask the father not to have anything to do with the child. I have decided that the father should be a part of the child's life. Now I don't believe in having a child and not being together, which is why I am asking the father to marry me." Bones says.

"WHAT!" Zack exclaims.

"Those are my conditions." Bones says.

"That's insane… I am too young to be getting married and having children. I am just barely a doctor." Zack hollers. Booth just smiles.

"I guess it's just you and me, Bones." Booth says. Bones just stares at him. She sighs loudly.

"Just be at my apartment by 7." Bones says as she walks away.


	4. Happy Hour with Temperance Brennan

It is 6:46 p.m. when Agent Seeley Booth shows up in front of apartment 14B. Dr. Temperance Brennan's place. He knows that she doesn't really want him here, but she really does want that baby. Booth knocks on the door, and a half dressed Bones answers the door. Booth just stands there in awe.

"What haven't you ever seen somebody like this before?" Bones asks with a bobby pin sticking out of her mouth.

"I've never seen YOU like this before." Booth says taking off the jacket of his suit. "I thought we were going out for dinner."

"Why go out for dinner, when dinner isn't going to get me what I want." Bones says with this mysterious look in her eye.

"What are you planning Bones?" Booth asks her backing up towards the door.

"From this moment on Booth, I don't want your mouth to really open because it could destroy my plans." Bones says. She takes Booth by the arms and throws him onto the bed. Booth tries to slide away, but Bones is too quick for him. By the time, she gets to the bed; she is down to her bobby pins and her socks. She gets on top of him and starts kissing his cheek as she removes his clothing.

"Bones, don't you think we should slow down a little bit?" Booth asks.

"Why? If we slowed down we would only have to go faster later." Bones says ripping his pants off his legs.

"Those cost me $305 Bones." Booth complains.

"Come on, be quiet and let me do my thing." Bones says. Right now she is using her hands for things that are too fast for Booth to comprehend… By the time Booth realizes what's going on and starts enjoying himself, Bones is done.


	5. Waiting for news

Bones walks into the lab the next day and walks past Angela, Cam, and Zack; she rushes over to Booth and kisses him.

"What's this for?" Booth asks her.

"I just had to do that." Bones says with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Does this have anything to do with what we did last night?" Booth asks her. Bones nods her head.

"I can feel that we're going to be okay. But I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Bones says to him.

"What happens if you're not?" Booth asks her. She just stares at him in a fashion that she hadn't even thought about it.

"Well, I guess that we would just have to try again, but I feel that we do have a winner." Bones says kissing him again.

_______________________________________

16 hours later, Bones goes and sits in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Dr. Brennan?" The receptionist calls out to her. She leans up and looks at her. "The doctor wants you to go back into his office." She says to her.

"Okay." Bones stands up and walks into the office. She sits down in the chair.

"Dr. Brennan, I want to tell you your test results." He says. Bones sits up a little straighter.

"Yes." Bones replies.

"You are-"

To be continued…


	6. Telling Booth

"Are you sure?" Bones asks the doctor.

"I'm absolutely positive." He says to her, "the nurses in the office and I checked the test 4 times to make sure it was right."

"Okay." Bones replies.

"Are you going to be okay?" The doctor asks Bones just staring at her.

"I'll be fine." Bones says in a weak voice. The doctor helps her off the stool in the office and onto the floor.

_"What are you so upset about Temperance, this is what you wanted, partially."_ Bones says to herself. She gets into her car and drives back to the Jeffersonian. She gets out and goes into the lab.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan." She is welcomed by Zack's greeting.

"Hello Zack. Is Agent Booth here yet?" She asks him just staring into space.

"I believe he is supposed to be arriving in a few minutes. Why?" Zack asks just staring at her confused.

"I wanted to speak with him." Bones says.

"Okay." Zack replies.

"Will you tell him I want to speak with him when he gets here?" Bones asks Zack.

"Sure Dr. Brennan. So how was your hot date a few days ago?" Zack asks her smirking.

"There was no HOT date as you called it, Zack… Booth and I just had an evening together. That was all." Bones says to him, feeling like she has told him too much already. Just then, Angela Montenegro walks over.

"You are finally here… How'd it go today?" Angela asks her.

"I would rather not discuss it with you." Bones says to her.

"Ooh… What happened? Was it something wrong with Booth?" Angela questions.

"No, just I want to talk to Agent Booth!" Bones hollers. Special Agent Seeley Booth walks into the lab as his name is called.

"What?" He asks walking up behind them.

"Hello, Agent Booth." Zack says from the lab table.

"Hi Zack, Angela, Bones." Booth says.

"Don't call me 'Bones' how many times do I have to tell you?" Bones hollers.

"Sorry, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth says in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen. I need to talk with you. Come on." Bones says to him.

"Okay." Booth says. They walk out of the lab and into the hall. They get to the front doors of the Jeffersonian. Bones sits down on the steps and holds her head in her hands. Booth puts his hand on her back.

"What's going on Bones?" He asks her.

"I wanted you to be the first to know… It's just that I am-"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry it's so short today, but I didn't have a lot of time to write…


	7. Excitement or Disappointment

Bones hesitates.

"Come on Bones. It's me…" Booth says sitting down next to her. He puts her hand in his.

"I told you to quit calling me Bones!" She hollers. He jumps up and just looks at her.

"For a mild-mannered anthropologist you sure do have a lot of energy. I am sorry that I called you 'Bones' now come on, what's the matter?" Booth asks her.

"Will you be mad at me if I tell you something?" Bones asks him.

"Of course not, Dr. Brennan." He says to her. Booth sits back down next to her. Bones starts crying into her hands again. Booth rubs her back and shoulders.

"I'm… I'm…" Bones starts to say.

"What?" Booth says trying to entice her to say it.

"I'm not pregnant." Bones says to him. Booth just looks at her.

"What? What do you mean? How is that possible?" Booth asks her.

"I don't know, but I'm not. I wish there was something I could do to try and move this along, but I've tried everything." Bones says.

"Well then we will just have to keep trying Bren. You wanted a baby and I am willing to stop at nothing until you have one." Booth says to her. Bones just looks up at him. Her face is red and wet from crying.

"You'd really do that for me?" Bones asks him.

"Of course." Booth says.

"I think there's an open men's room in the Jeffersonian." Bones says smiling. Booth kisses the top of her head.

"Anything but that. I will meet you back at your place about what? 6:30? 7 maybe?" Booth asks.

"Try about 8:15." Bones says.

"Why then?" Booth asks her.

"It seems like a random enough time. Maybe random enough that something will happen." Bones says standing up.

**A/N: Sorry folks… I know this didn't go the way you planned, but I am the author… **


	8. 8:15 exactly

**A/N:** **My apologizes for it being so long since I last wrote a chapter….**

At exactly 8:15, Agent Seeley Booth was standing by the front door of Dr. Temperance Brennan's house. He looked at his watch. In his left hand was a bouquet of red roses. Also, he had a bottle of white wine, and in his pocket was a surprise for Bones. He knocked lightly on the door. Bones opens the door. She is wearing a shimmering, black nightgown. Booth drops the flowers on the floor.

"Oh… I am so clumsy." Booth says. Brennan bends down and picks up the roses.

"Are these for me?" Bones asks.

"Well… oh yeah…" Booth says stepping all over his tongue.

"They are very beautiful. 2 dozen roses?" Bones asks just looking at Booth, "that must have cost you an awful lot of money."

"It did. I am completely broke now." Booth says with a laugh. "It's okay though. I would do anything for the woman that I love." Booth looks right into Bones' eyes as he says that. She turns away from him.

"There's that word again…" Bones says with a sigh.

"What word?" Booth asks touching her shoulder.

"Love." Bones exasperates. She turns around to face Booth. "Remember, I told you this wasn't going to be a big commitment. It's just a one night stand, kind of. If you want to think of it that way, Booth." Bones says walking past the front door.

"So, you don't want me to be part of this child's life ever?" Booth asks.

"You can be part of the child's life, but I don't want you to be part of my life." Bones responds.

"Are you sure? We have worked together. I would hate to have to quit my job just because you and I have a child together and you don't want to see me. Besides, I thought you wanted to get married." Booth says. Bones sighs.

"Look Seeley, I can't just stop everything to get married. I have a career. I am the best anthropologist around." Bones says looking around the room.

"Wow, you aren't very modest are you?" Booth asks with a laugh. Bones just stares at him.

"Excuse me?" Bones responds looking at him.

"It was a joke." Booth says. He sits on the couch next to Bones. They sit staring into each other's eyes for about thirty seconds before Booth leans over and kisses her. It's very deep and warm. Bones melts in Booth's arms. Finally, when Booth leans back up, Bones stands up.

"Where are you going?" Booth asks. Bones turns around.

"Don't you need glasses for that bottle of white wine or are we going to drink it out of the bottle?" Bones asks. As she turns, Booth just looks at her perfect, little body. He pulls the ring out of his pocket and looks at it. He hears the cabinet close and he tries to put the ring back into his pocket. He snaps the box on his hand.

"Ooh!" Booth hollers as he drops the box on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Bones asks from the other room.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Booth says taking his finger out of his mouth.

"I'll be in, in a second." Bones replies. Booth searches the entire floor for the box but cant' seem to find it.

_"If I have lost that box, I will be a dead man."_ Booth thinks to himself as he continues to search. Just as Bones comes back into the room with the drinks, Booth finds the ring box. He sits up.

"I got it!" He hollers.

"What do you have Agent Booth?" Bones asks coldly. She puts the drinks down on the coffee table by the couch. Booth realizes that he is kneeling in front of her with the box in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bones asks pointing to the box.

"Yes." Booth says weakly, knowing this is not how he wanted this to work out.

"Oh Seeley, I told you before. I don't want to marry you. I can't." Bones says.

"Come on Brennan." Booth says.

"Well…" Bones says holding her head in the palm of her hand.


	9. The Answer

"I don't know why I am going to say this… But yes, I will marry you." Bones says to him.

"Yes!" Booth hollers jumping up and hugging her.

"Booth… Stop it. What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Brennan asks staring at him, confused.

"You said you would marry me. I'm happy." Booth says.

"Oh… Do we have to tell anybody at the Jeffersonian about this yet? I want to tell them on my terms." Bones states.

"That's fine with me. If you want to wait 2 years to tell them that's fine." Booth replies.

"Okay. I want to wait to tell anybody." Bones says.

"That's not a problem." Booth responds.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian, the next day Booth walks in skipping.

"Booth, what's going on with you?" Angela asks.

"What do you mean?" Booth asks looking at her.

"You are skipping. I have never seen you this happy." Angela says following Booth around the lab.

"I am not happy! I am just being myself." Booth states.

"No, this isn't regular Booth happy. Where is Brennan?" Angela asks.

"Why do you think that I would know where she is?" Booth asks.

"I just think that you would. I feel that there is something between you two." Angela states. Dr. Temperance Brennan walks into the lab.

"Good morning, what's going on in here?" Bones asks walking over to them.

"Nothing." Booth responds quickly.

"Booth won't tell me what's going on between you two." Angela says trying to get it out of Bones.

"There is nothing going on." Bones states looking at Angela.

"Thou who doth protest too much." Angela says.

"There is nothing going on. We have nothing to hide." Bones replies.

"Then tell me what's going on." Angela exclaims. Booth's hands get clammy, and his head starts pounding.

"Bones agreed to marry me!" Booth hollers.

"Nothing going on? If you are getting married and you say that's nothing! Why didn't you tell me?" Angela questions.

"Bones didn't want to tell anyone yet." Booth says.

"I'm not just anyone!" Angela screeches.

"Okay. I get the point, you can quit screaming Angela." Bones scolds.

"I'm sorry. Congratulations!" Angela says hugging Booth and Bones.


	10. Will We Ever Get This Wedding Over?

It was 2 weeks since Booth proposed to Brennan. Nobody could believe the short engagement. Neither could Booth or Brennan.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" Angela asks her. Brennan and Angela are putting on their dresses. Cam walks in from the hallway.

"Hi Cam." Angela says helping Brennan zip her dress.

"How is Booth?" Brennan asks nervously. She is wringing her hands.

"Angela, can I speak with you for a moment?" Cam asks. Angela and Cam go into the hallway and close the door.

"What's going on?" Angela asks.

"Seeley isn't here." Cam says.

"What! How can he not be here, it's his wedding day. He proposed to her. Not the other way around." Angela shouts. In all the commotion Brennan opens the door.

"What's going on?" Brennan asks. Cam and Angela both smile like nothing's going on.

"What's going on is that we need to get your hair done and finish with your dress." Angela says. Then she looks at Cam. "Get Zack and Hodgins to find him. The wedding is in 18 minutes!" Cam walks off and Angela closes the door to the bridal room.

"Ange, seriously; what's going on?" Brennan asks.

"What do you mean Bren?" Angela asks taking the curlers out of Temperance Brennan's hair.

"I mean, what's going on? You and Cam are acting funny." Brennan states.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm just excited that my best friend is getting married." Angela replies with a bounce in her step.

"Booth isn't here is he?" Brennan asks. Angela stops.

"What makes you think that, sweetie?" Angela asks.

"I can't believe it. I don't believe it." Brennan says.

"What?" Angela asks.

"Booth is missing the wedding! Why isn't he here? I put down all my inhibitions for him and he doesn't come." Brennan says pulling the dress over her head.

"Bren, sweetie; this is a dry clean only dress; don't take if off until after the wedding please." Angela begs.

"There isn't going to be a wedding." Brennan says walking out of the bridal room.

* * *

"It's been hours. Where could she be?" Angela asks. She has gathered Cam, Hodgins, Zack, and Sweets.

"Has anyone gone past her apartment?" Hodgins asks.

"4 times." Cam replies with a sigh and crosses her arms.

"What about the Jeffersonian?" Sweets asks.

"She wouldn't go there with no case and none of us, would she?" Hodgins questions looking at Angela.

"I don't think so. Has anybody checked?" Angela asks.

"Checked what?" a voice calls from behind them. They all whirl around to see Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, where have you been?" Zack asks.

"There was a file in my office I was looking for, but I left my key here earlier." Brennan explains.

"Bren, we are 2 miles from the Jeffersonian. You've been gone well over 3 hours." Angela states.

"When I realized I didn't have my key, I sat outside and thought about my life. I am marrying my best friend because I want a child and I don't feel that it was a probable enough reason. Anthropologically speaking…" Brennan starts.

"Save us of the talk Bren." Angela says. Brennan just stares at her.

"Is Booth here?" Brennan asks looking around.

"Of course… Now you are getting married because you love Booth. Now don't disappoint those people out there." Hodgins says.

"Those people are you guys and Parker." Brennan states.

"Please Bren. You really love him." Angela says.

"Alright." Brennan replies with a sigh.

* * *

4 hours late, Hodgins and Angela start the wedding train down the aisle. The preacher has an extremely confused look on his face. Following them is Cam and Zack. When Parker walks down the aisle with the rings, the bridal song starts playing. Sweets is walking Brennan down the aisle. They get halfway down the aisle when Brennan realizes that Booth isn't down there.

"Stop." Brennan says pulling Sweets' arm.

"What's wrong?" Sweets asks.

"Booth's not there…" Brennan says. She runs out.

"Brennan!" Angela hollers after her.


	11. Where was Booth?

Angela and Hodgins are walking into the Jeffersonian looking for Brennan.

"Did she take her key with her?" Hodgins asks Angela.

"I don't know. She wasn't there long enough to really grab anything." Angela replies.

"Yes, I have my key." Brennan calls from behind them. That makes both Angela and Hodgins jump.

"How does she do that?" Hodgins asks.

"I walked from the lab to here, and I opened my mouth and the words came out Hodgins." Brennan says. "Have you heard from Booth?"

"Not yet." Angela says shaking her head. Brennan's phone rings.

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan says as she answers the phone. "Oh hi Booth." Angela looks at Hodgins.

"What would he want after he skipped out on their wedding?" Angela asks.

"I don't know Angela. I'm not on the phone with him." Hodgins replies.

"What's going on?" Angela asks as Brennan hangs up the phone. Brennan puts the phone in her pocket.

"He wants me to meet him at my apartment. He says he will explain everything there." Brennan replies.

"Why can't he talk to you here at the Jeffersonian? Or even at the church?" Angela questions.

"I guess he wants us to be alone. I didn't ask him why Ange; I just know that I have to go." Brennan says walking out of the lab.

"What are we going to do with her?" Angela asks looking at Hodgins. Hodgins just shrugs.

* * *

Brennan walks up to her apartment and sees Booth and Parker. Brennan leans down.

"Hi Parker!" Brennan says.

"Hi." Parker replies shyly.

"Why don't I let you inside while I talk to your dad?" Brennan asks unlocking the door to her apartment. Parker runs in. When Parker is out of hearing range, Brennan and Booth start talking. "What'd you want Booth?" Brennan asks.

"I wanted to apologize for not going to the wedding. I just couldn't walk down that aisle and marry my best friend." Booth replies.

"But you wanted to 2 weeks ago?" Brennan asks confused.

"You know that we both ran into that. Neither of us is ready to be married to the other one. I just couldn't do that to you, me, Parker, or the child you want. Maybe you should ask Zack to give you a child, because I can't do it." Booth says staring at her.

"Really? Well I don't know. I mean Zack is so young. Like you said, you are my best friend." Brennan states.

"That's all we really can be Bones. Friends. I'm sorry about that if it hurts you." Booth says with tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't bother me. I just wish you would have said something before you asked me to marry you." Brennan says.

"I do too." Booth replies with a loud sigh. Parker comes running around them. "Parker stop; you are going to end up getting hurt."

"No I won't." Parker protests running around Brennan. Brennan laughs.

"He's okay Booth." Brennan says.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Parker states. Parker runs into Brennan.

"Parker!" Booth hollers at his son.

"Sorry Brennan." Parker says running away. This trips Brennan and she hits her head on the table outside her apartment.

"Bones! Are you okay! Talk to me Bones!" Booth yells.


	12. Waking Up Confused

"Bren, sweetie; are you okay?" Dr. Brennan hears. She feels like she's been hit in the head. Her eyes won't open but she can hear everything going on around her.

"What happened to her?" Hodgins asks.

"I don't know. With the way she was just lying on the floor, I am thinking that she was working too late and fell asleep here and then hit her head on the floor when she woke up." An unknown voice says.

"Who is that?" Brennan thinks to herself. She tries to stand up.

"She's coming to. Zack! Cam! Booth! She's coming around." Angela hollers across the lab. Cam, Zack, and Booth who had been talking not even 30 seconds ago slide across the floor to Brennan's aid.

"What's going on?" Booth asks.

"She's waking up." Angela says.

"Really?" Zack walks over to her. "Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan?" Zack calls leaning over her.

"Hey Zack, why don't you lean back so when she wakes up you don't scare her." Booth says. Zack stands further back from Brennan. When Brennan's eyes open everyone perks up.

"What happened?" Brennan asks in a raspy voice.

"That's something we should be asking you." Angela says with a smile.

"The last thing I remember Parker was playing and I fell over and hit my head." Brennan states.

"Bones, Parker is with his mother this weekend. What's going on with you?" Booth asks.

"What are you talking about? We were at my apartment. You said that you didn't love me and that you couldn't marry me." Brennan says looking really confused.

"Bones look. I love you as a friend. You are my best friend, we have a close relationship; but I couldn't ever even think about marrying you. We work together it would never work out. I'm a cop. You have never liked that." Booth replies. Brennan just looks at him. Booth looks at the doctor. "Is she on any pain medications that she could have overdosed on accidently?"

"I am not on medication, Booth. I am perfectly in control of my life. I was at the wedding Booth. You weren't there." Brennan says. Then she looks at Angela. "You were there Ange; tell him I'm not crazy."

"I don't know what you are talking about sweetie; you have dropped in from another planet." Angela replies.

"Zack?" Brennan asks desperately.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't know what's going on; but I wasn't at any wedding for you and Agent Booth." Zack replies.

"Oh come on! I am not going crazy. It really did happen!" Brennan hollers.

"Dr. Brennan, I think your imagination has gone wild. When I left the Jeffersonian last night, you were working on one of your projects. I don't think you ever left the Jeffersonian last night." Cam states.

"But I did!" Brennan gasps. "The ring! The ring that Booth gave me should be right here in my pocket." Brennan says. She pulls out the all the pockets in her coat. There is no ring to be found anywhere.

"Come on sweetie. I will get you home so you can get my badly needed rest." Angela says helping Brennan off the table.

"But it really happened. I know it did!" Brennan hollers in protest.

"Sure it did. After we get a good night's sleep this will all go away." Angela says helping Brennan out of the lab.

"What do you think is going on with that?" Hodgins asks Booth.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew that Bones liked me, I just didn't know it was so much that she would make up stories about marrying me." Booth says rubbing his head.


	13. Close Your Eyes

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in Booth's office with Sweets. Booth walks in, but is surprised to see them.

"Hello?" Booth asks as he sits a file on his desk.

"I'm sorry that we came without talking to you first, but Dr. Brennan thought that we should talk. She thinks that you guys were having a wedding. You say there wasn't. Everybody at the Jeffersonian says there wasn't. We just need to try and get to the bottom of this." Sweets replies.

"Okay, do I have to be here? I have police… FBI business to take care of. Can you handle the dreamer here, and tell her that we weren't getting married?" Booth asks. Brennan just stares at him.

"Excuse me Booth? I saw the wedding! I was there. You were not!" Brennan hollers.

"I am just saying that you have no proof. No ring, no witnesses. You like facts Bones; I am just giving you these facts." Booth says tapping her head with a folder.

"Don't call me-" Brennan starts.

"I know Bones. I'm sorry. Now I have to go. See you later." Booth says with a smile and a wave before he walks away.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan; we are trying to figure out why you thought that you were marrying Booth, but really you weren't." Sweets says.

"We were getting married! I remember it. He never showed up. You walked me down the aisle. Don't you remember?" Brennan asks him.

"No I don't. We are going to try something to make you remember." Sweets says. "Close your eyes."

"Now why would I want to do that? Couldn't you do everything just the same if my eyes were open?" Brennan asks.

"Look, just close your eyes." Sweets replies with a sigh. Brennan sighs, but does it anyway. "Now, think about what happened two days ago."

"I was working in the lab. Zack and I were looking at the body; it was a 23 year old female. She had been run over by a truck and then stabbed between the second and third rib. Booth came in and was talking to us. I hit my head on the table, and fainted to the floor." Brennan says.

"Open your eyes." Sweets replies.

"Did you hear yourself? You hit your head. This was all a dream." Sweet says. "That's all it was, the whole thing, just a dream."


	14. Give Me Time

"How could it just be a dream? I feel like it was so real." Bones says.

"That's how dreams feel sometimes Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry, but that's all that happened. It's nothing else." Dr. Sweets says to her.

"But it felt like it actually happened. I am convinced that it did." Bones replies.

"Dr. Brennan, you told us what happened, and you told us what you thought happened. You had an accident, and then dreamed up this whole story. It's nothing but a mere fantasy." He says.

"It isn't a fantasy! At least not a fantasy for me." Bones exclaims.

"Are you sure you don't have some underlying feelings for Agent Booth that you just haven't released yet? Something you don't want to admit?" Dr. Sweets asks.

"I can't believe you would even ask that. No, I don't have any feelings for Agent Booth or for Zach. Now, if you aren't going to give me better advice than just saying that I have subconscious feelings for Agent Booth and Zach I am not coming around anymore. I am not here for you to tell me what I know my situation is not." Bones says.

"Fine. Can you come up with anything that it could be?" Dr. Sweets asks.

"No, but I am sure I can prove to you that it happened if you just give me time." Bones states.


	15. Probation

"I think I know what happened." Brennan says.

"What?" Sweets asks.

"I had a few drinks with Booth earlier, and when I came to the office I was a little tipsy, and when I cracked my head on the table I was with Zack; so that's why they were in my dream." Brennan replies. Cam and Angela look at Zack.

"You let Brennan be in the lab after she had a few drinks?" Cam asks.

"No. I didn't know that she'd had a few drinks. She's an undercover drinker." Zack says.

"Not an excuse." Cam replies. "You are both on probation as of right now."

"What? Why?" Brennan asks.

"Oh, I don't know Brennan. Why would you do that? If Hodgins came to the lab drunk would you let him anywhere near your part of the lab?" Cam asks.

"Well no, he could contaminate whatever it is that we are working on." Brennan says.

"See? Now I have to let you go because you could be contaminating what we are trying to do." Cam replies.

"But I'm the best forensics anthropologist in the area. You can't do that to me. Anthropologically speaking, I am the only person in this lab capable of working with these bodies and materials." Brennan says.

"Come on Bones, let's not worry about it. You and Zack will be back in the lab soon enough." Booth says.

"It's not soon enough, but okay. Come on Zack."


	16. Stunning the Team

The next afternoon Zack and Brennan walk into the Jeffersonian.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth asks her as he walks in from behind them. Angela and Cam look up from the lab table where they are discussing something.

"Dr. Saroyan; Dr. Brennan and I are here to talk to you." Zack says practically hiding behind Brennan.

"What is it you'd like to say you two?" Cam asks walking over to them with her arms crossed. Angela walks over to Brennan.

"Bren, what's going on here?" Angela questions.

"Angela, I would appreciate it if you and Booth would go somewhere so Zack and I can talk to Cam alone." Brennan states. Hodgins walks in as Angela looks at Cam.

"What's up?" Hodgins asks walking over to Angela.

"Come on guys, if they want to talk to Cam, than we should let them." Booth says.

"Wait, Brennan is my best friend; I want to hear what she's going to say." Angela states crossing her arms.

"Ang, I don't want to worry you with what I'm about to do." Brennan says.

"Well I'm not leaving." Angela replies firmly.

"Well if you insist." Brennan responds. She turns to face Cam. "Zack and I have been talking and we decided in a mutual agreement that we are leaving the Jeffersonian." Hodgins, Booth, and Angela's jaws drop.

"Wha-what?" Cam asks.

"We are leaving the Jeffersonian. I thought that I could get a job anywhere, and I could take Zack as my assistant." Brennan replies.

**The End**


	17. Author's Message to Readers

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A REGULAR CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, AND I'M SURE YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF AT THIS TIME… I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ADDRESS SOME ISSUES THAT HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION. I HAVE HAD A PERSON TELL ME A FEW DAYS AGO THAT THIS STORY WAS NOT WRITTEN AS THE SHOW; I APPRECIATE IT THAT THEY WERE UP FRONT ABOUT IT BUT ALSO THAT THEY DID IT NICELY! I JUST OPENED A REVIEW FROM SOMEBODY WHO EITHER IS NOT A PART OF FANFICTION OR JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME A PENNAME TO CONTACT THEM BY. I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS NOT BY THE SHOW, BUT GUESS WHAT PEOPLE… IT'S MY STORY! I DON'T CARE IF I SAID BRENNAN'S HAIR CAUGHT ON FIRE AND BOOTH STOOD THERE LAUGHING IT'S MY STORY!**

**AS FOR THE REVIEW I RECEIVED FROM SOMEBODY USING THE NAME "BIZARRO"… I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M OLDER THAN YOU THINK I AM. WHETHER OR NOT THE STORY SOUNDS LIKE I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT, I AM. I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO WRITE iCarly OR HANNAH MONTANA BECAUSE THOSE SHOWS ARE BENEATH MY WRITING. THOSE SHOWS ARE JUEVENILE AND I WON'T HAVE ANY PART OF IT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**THE READERS WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY AND ENJOYED IT, THANK YOU FOR THE LOYALTY AND I'M SORRY FOR YOU HAVING TO READ THIS MESSAGE…**


End file.
